


this love is ours

by strawberryfishz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Moving In Together, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they love each other - Freeform, how tf do i tag this, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: “Are you gonna help?”“Relax, Tobio-chan,” Tooru says, rummaging through a box on the counter to pull out his coffee machine. “Let me have my coffee first.”He canfeelTobio’s eye roll, the way he does when he thinks Oikawa’s ridiculous. “Make me a cup."The first morning intheirapartment
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	this love is ours

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't intend to write this but i did????
> 
> oikage domestic fluff because i can
> 
> this may or may not become a series no promises tho
> 
> title from _ours_ by taylor swift

When Oikawa wakes, he’s disoriented. 

He’s low, way too close to the floor, and his bleary brain doesn’t process anything until he begins to open his eyes.

He’s on a mattress on the floor, tangled up in a fitted sheet ripped from its place and a fleece blanket. His memories from the day before come back to him; hours of hauling up boxes from the truck to their new apartment. They have yet to put together the bed frame, and so their old mattress sits on the floor of their soon-to-be bedroom.

_ Their _ apartment. He’s missing the other half of that lease.

He untangles himself from the fabrics, but finds himself naked from the waist up, so he keeps the fleece wrapped around him in the chilly february air. Knowing Tobio, he probably didn’t think to turn up the heat. 

His feet make soft _thumps_ against the shiny wooden floors as he pads out of the room and into the open space. Their room connects to the living room, television already set up, but they’re missing a couch. In the same room but sectioned off by a couple boxes is their kitchen, appliances all set up. On the floor, there’s a sleepy Kageyama with a bunch of wood pieces and a wrench in front of him. 

He doesn’t seem to notice Tooru’s presence, so he takes a moment to watch him. Tobio’s still half asleep, head bobbing lightly as he fiddles with the tools in front of him. He looks down at the instructions, then back at the labeled pieces, and even though he can’t see his face, Tooru knows he’s pouting. He sighs, fondness blooming in his chest.

“Don’t think too hard about it, baby doll, you’ll hurt your pretty head,” he calls out, voice a little rough, and Tobio looks up at him. 

“You’re up,” Kageyama states the obvious, pretty blue eyes meeting Oikawa’s, face in that little pout he knew would be there. “You were sleeping like you were dead.”

“Hmm,” Tooru hums, walking over to Tobio to crouch down and kiss his head, before passing him to their new countertops. “Disappointed?”

“A little,” Kageyama jokes, and it makes Oikawa laugh. “Are you gonna help?”

“Relax, Tobio-chan,” Tooru says, rummaging through a box on the counter to pull out his coffee machine. “Let me have my coffee first.”

He can  _ feel _ Tobio’s eye roll, the way he does when he thinks Oikawa’s ridiculous. “Make me a cup,” he commands anyway.

“Of course, your majesty.” There’s no bite behind it, any malice that would have been there died years ago, replaced by gentle teasing. He plugs the coffee pot in, and as it heats up, he walks back to Tobio, pushing his hands away so he can straddle his lap.

Kageyama, of course, sends him a glare, but doesn’t push him away as Oikawa pulls the blanket around the two of them, cocooning them in fleece and each other. 

“Good morning,” he says, leaning in.

“G’morning,” Tobio slurs, kissing him. It’s gentle, a chaste press of lips, and Tooru sighs into it. He turns his face to bury his head in Kageyama’s neck. He hasn’t showered yet, so he just smells like skin and the slight tang of body odor. He knows he can’t be much better, and he doesn’t mind. 

Kageyama’s hands end up winding around his waist, and they hold each other, listening to the  _ drip, drip, drip  _ of the pot filling, the rush of cars outside the window. 

Oikawa shivers. “Did you turn the heat on?”

“Are you cold?” Kageyama asks, a genuine question. “I opened a window.”

Tooru pulls back to look at him. “You did  _ what _ ?” He asks, but he’s really not that surprised. “It’s the middle of winter, your psycho, it’s like -6 out.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes again. “You always put the heat too high, it gets all hot and stuffy.”

“But that doesn’t mean you should open windows?”

“I was hot. While you’re sleeping away, I’m trying to build our furniture.”

Tooru shakes his head. “You’re a menace.” He kisses him again.

That makes Tobio chuckle against his lips. “Then why are you living with me?”

“Because, unfortunately, I’m in love with you.”

Tobio’s lips split into a grin, and he kisses him harder. Tooru sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, and Kageyama’s breath hitches, his hand comes up to cup Tooru’s face, pulling him closer. 

That’s when Tooru pulls back. “I think the coffee’s done.” He stands, taking the blanket with him back into the kitchen. 

“You’re a tease,” Tobio’s voice follows him.

Oikawa smiles openly with his back turned, pulling two mugs from the cabinet (it was one of the first things Tooru insisted on putting away; he had a vivid vision of Tobio dropping up a box and letting all their pretty cups shatter). “Go shut the window, and maybe I’ll bring you your coffee.”

He hears Tobio let out a dramatic huff, but he listens to the sound of his footsteps, the squeak of the window being pulled shut.

He pours two cups of coffee, getting the milk (god forbid they go a day without milk in the refrigerator) and finding sugar stacked amongst their other baking stuff. 

There’s something Oikawa loves about making coffee; Tobio jokes that he should quit volleyball and become a barista. But there’s a simple intimacy in making someone coffee. Oikawa prefers his black, but has a healthy three tablespoons of sugar to make it sweet. Tobio prefers more bitter, but he won’t take his coffee without milk. 

He takes a moment to look around their new kitchen. His mother used to always say it was the heart of the home, and he couldn’t help but agree. Fresh baked bread, home cooked meals, cups of cheap coffee come from the kitchen. He can already see himself chopping potatoes and slicing pork, setting a pot of curry in the slow cooker….

“Whadda thinking about?” Tobio calls, and when Oikawa turns around, he’s back in his spot on the floor, this time a pillow beneath his bum and one across from him for Tooru. 

“Nothing,” he says, shaking his head, and carries the two cups over. He gives the lighter colored one to Tobio, not before kissing his temple, and sits across from him. “When we’re all settled in, we should invite everyone over for dinner.”

“Everyone?” Kageyama asks, sipping his coffee.

“Sho-chan and Kenma-chan, Iwa-chan, Atsu-chan” he shrugs. “I dunno, our friends.”

“Does that include Ushijima-san?” 

Oikawa glares. Kageyama smirks. “What? He’s my friend.”

“You know what, I think dinner was a bad idea….”

Kageyama’s smile widens, grinning smugly. Oikawa swats at him. “I don’t want him in my house!”

“ _ Our  _ house,” Tobio corrects.

That’s right.  _ Their _ house.

An all-consuming fondness blossoms in Tooru’s belly, and he feels the fight drain out of him. He knows that a few years, hell, a few months ago, Tobio correcting him on a little word wouldn’t give him butterflies. Tobio correcting him at all would lead to bickering, however playful.

But no, Tooru has become a big softie who lets his boyfriend boss him around and invite his worst enemies into his house because it’s  _ their  _ house—not just Oikawa, or just Kageyama, but  _ Tobio and Tooru _ , one unit.

Over domestic sap. He hates it.

(He doesn’t.)

“So, Tobio-chan, how do you wanna decorate  _ our _ house?” 

Kageyama blinks. “Do we need to decorate it?”

Oikawa takes a minute to reconsider moving back in with Iwaizumi. “Yes, of course we need to decorate.” He stands up, spinning in the middle of the living room. “We have all this  _ space _ , we need to make it homey.”

Tobio looks to the side, as if thinking. “Uh, volleyball.”

“Huh?”

“Volleyball decorations.”

Tooru snorts. Always a one-track mind. “Doll, I don’t think they make volleyball decor.”

“Then, like, our volleyball stuff.”

It’s a lightbulb moment. “Oh, like our medals?”

Tobio nods. “We can get a display case or something.”

Tooru smiles. “See, you’re getting the hang of it!”

Tobio smiles, too, a little, quiet smile that he does when someone praises him. It’s so endearing that Oikawa can’t  _ not  _ swoop down to kiss his face, his cheeks and his nose and his mouth. This time around, he tastes like bitter coffee and smells like it too, his hands warm from his mug as they touch Oikawa’s, that are framing his face. 

When they part, Oikawa keeps Kageyama in his hold. Squeezes his cheeks together, watching Kageyama try to pout, only making his lips pucker, and it makes him laugh. He kisses him again, just a peck.

“So, now that you’ve had your coffee, will you help me build our table?”

Tooru sighs. “You ruined the mood, Tobio-chan,” he complains, but sits back down and takes a look at the instructions. It doesn’t look too complicated, just time consuming. It’s gonna be a long while.

It’s okay, though. They’ll get it done together.

It is  _ their  _ table, after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> go yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawbsuguru)


End file.
